


Just Ienzo

by chocomiruk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Coronation, Implied Neglect, Implied Self Esteem Issues, Kinda, Post-Canon, and some disney princess coronation stuff, coronation wise i mean, ienzo becomes a king, its soft!!, stole some stuff from frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocomiruk/pseuds/chocomiruk
Summary: Ansem the Wise has grown old and has decided to abdicate the throne of Radiant Garden. The time has come for his adopted son and heir presumptive--Ienzo--to take his place. Today is his coronation.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Radiant Garden Family Exchange





	Just Ienzo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changeabledestiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changeabledestiny/gifts).



> Hi!!! Longest one shot i've ever written! im so excited ahhhh okayokay
> 
> this was an absolute gem to write and it made me realize i love king!ienzo a lot 
> 
> i hope this lived up to your expectations, i loved writing it!
> 
> italics are a flashback !

Ienzo can’t sleep. 

Nerves course through his veins as he lay in bed, eyes refusing to shut. He should probably get some sleep, he can’t risk being tired tomorrow. Not on such an important day. If he is, Even will surely have his head. 

However… he glances over at the clock hanging on his wall, squinting to try and recognize the numbers. 12:00 am. He has time. 

With this in mind, Ienzo swings his legs over the edge of his bed, soft socks making contact with the floor. He pushes himself off, making sure to not accidentally tangle himself in the sheets, before padding over to his bedroom door. 

The heavy doors open with a soft creak, creating a small space just big enough for Ienzo to slide through. He looks around to see if anyone will catch him, before hurrying off down the halls to the kitchen. He could use a nice warm drink and a good half hour of silence to have his crisis. 

Ienzo peers around the corner of the kitchen, trying to see if anyone was inside, before a hand claps down on his shoulder. Ienzo inhales sharply in surprise, biting his tongue to hide any noise from slipping through his mouth as he jumps. He whirls around with a scathing glare, meeting the concerned (and amused) expressions of Aeleus and Dilan. 

“Could you have been any more sneaky?” Ienzo hisses quietly, shaking Dilans hand off his shoulder. Dilan snorts, crossing his arms as Ienzo gathers himself back together with deep breaths. 

“You should be sleeping,” Dilan points out, brushing past Ienzo into the kitchen. His hand reaches out to flick the light on, before he begins digging through the cabinets and pulling various ingredients out. 

“What are you doing?” Ienzo avoids the topic, settling on a stool to watch the two guards begin to work around each other. 

“Well, when we saw you here, we figured you couldn’t sleep,” Dilan says, placing a pot on the burner. “Figured we should do something. Make you a drink or whatever.” 

Ienzo sighs deeply, nodding and averting his gaze to the countertop below him. “I appreciate it, thank you,” he murmurs. “I’ll admit, I am definitely struggling to sleep. Everything’s happening so fast…” 

“Understandable,” Aeleus finally speaks, taking a seat. “I would be...surprised, if you were sleeping soundly right now.” 

Ienzo looks up at him, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Am I truly that predictable?” He asks, earning twin looks of agreement from the guards. He sighs, running a hand through his hair tiredly as Dilan pours milk into the pot. 

The group falls into silence, and Ienzo finds his mind wandering. A few years have passed since they brought Sora back after the Keyblade War, years the apprentices at Radiant Garden spent atoning for their actions commited as The Organization. Ienzo is now 23 years of age, though he really doesn’t feel like it.

Ansem held the throne for those few years, but it became quite apparent that it was wearing him down. Ansem wasn’t as young as he used to be, something the apprentices seemed to acknowledge. What they had failed to remember however, was that when a King gives up the throne, it usually passes onto an heir. So when they had heard that Ansem was abdicating the throne, the scientists flew into a panic. They will need to hire caterers, do a massive clean up, plan the coronation… and get the heir prepared. 

_ Radiant Garden was bustling with bright, excited energy for the first time in years. Paid volunteers were out in the square, cleaning up as much as possible in the week before the Coronation. Children and adults alike were out socializing, hanging up decorations around their houses and making sure the flowers were in top condition. ‘The heir is going to take the throne,’ they would whisper, excitement buzzing in their words, ‘a new King!’  _

_ It occured to Ienzo in that moment, that he was the only one unaware of who the heir was.  _

_ Ansem sat them down one day and discussed his plans for the coronation without a care in the world. He looked excited and lively for once, spoke about the way the coronation would work to those unaware, as well as the plans for preparation. Everyone seemed excited- even Even, who rarely showed excitement for anything other than new scientific discoveries. Ansem only stopped speaking when Ienzo raised his hand, head tilted curiously. _

_ “Yes, Ienzo?” _

_ “Pardon my interruption, but who is the heir?”  _

_ Ienzo had only gained silence and shocked stares in response. He figured maybe they were just surprised that they forgot to tell him who it was- but Ienzo didn’t mind. He simply wanted to know who he was going to be sharing the castle with for the years to come. He also wanted to know how Ansem suddenly had an heir- he wasn’t aware of any relationships the King had in the past. It really wasn’t any of his business, but that didn’t stop the question from popping up in his mind.  _

_ “Ienzo,” Even was the first to respond, tone filled with disbelief, “this is not another prank of yours, is it?  _

_ “No?” Ienzo frowned. He felt slightly offended. “I am simply unaware of who this heir is. I wasn’t aware Master Ansem had a child.”  _

_ Even looked absolutely bewildered, and opened his mouth to reply when Ansem raised a hand to stop him. He looked amused, if maybe just a little sad. He stood, and walked over to where Ienzo sat on a lone chair by the table. Heavy hands settled on Ienzo’s shoulders, and he looked up to hear what Ansem had to say.  _

_ “Little Ienzo,” Ansem started, and chuckled when Ienzo’s face screwed up at being called ‘little.’ “You truly do not know?”  _

_ “No, I don’t.” Ienzo replied honestly. “I seem to forget we are a monarchy as well, if I am honest.” _

_ “It’s you, Ienzo,” Even cut in. He stood up and walked over to the two, face drawn into both fond amusement and concern.  _

_ Silence. No one in the room dared to move as each of them watched the (newly dubbed) heir carefully in case his reaction was not a pleasant one.  _

_ Ienzo’s eyes darted between his guardians as if searching for signs of deceit, shoulders tense beneath Ansem’s hands. “But I am adopted,” Ienzo argued, eyes wide. “I am not of noble blood!”  _

_ “There’s no such thing as noble blood, just blood types. Which, by the way, you and Ansem share,” Even muttered, completely missing the point. Dilan snorted from across the room, hiding his smirk behind his hand.  _

_ Ienzo ignored him and shook his head. “I-I can’t, I am not worthy-”  _

_ “Ienzo,” Ansem said firmly. “If there is anyone worthy to be King in this room… it is you.”  _

_ Ienzo swallowed thickly, glanced around the room, and nodded.  _

_ That was all.  _

It took tons of paperwork, planning, cleaning, and Even nearly throwing out his back from heavy lifting that brought Ienzo to this moment. Nursing a warm cup of milk (with some honey stirred in,) seated at a table on the night before his coronation. 

He is stressing. The people of Radiant Garden hardly know him at all, and it’s guaranteed that out of the little that do, half of them do not know he is the son of Ansem the Wise. What if he messes up? What if the people do not like him, and challenge him to the throne? What if, what if, what if…

He is snapped out of his thoughts when a hand gently rests on his back, and he turns to catch the worried gaze of Aeleus. 

“Drink up,” the man says simply. “No use worrying about things that could go wrong. Just try your best to make sure that they don’t come true.” 

Ienzo blinks in surprise at the comforting words, before he smiles slightly. He turns around, and tries to enjoy his beverage.

* * *

Ienzo wakes to a rather annoying rapid banging on his bedroom doors, eyes slowly blinking open. The bright light makes him wince, and he manages to drag himself into a sitting position right as Even flings the doors open with an irritated scowl and a water-filled spray bottle in his hands. 

“Ah, you’re awake!” Even exclaims, sounding pleasantly surprised. “Guess I won’t be needing this then…”

Ienzo rubs the sleep out of his eyes, sighing tiredly. “No water bottle this time, Even,” he mumbles, eyeing the green plastic wearily. He has had to be sprayed with that before- he sleeps like the dead, when he finally allows himself the rest. 

“Right. Well, don’t just sit there, boy! Today is important, you mustn't waste another second.” That being said, Even turns around and sweeps out of the room, maids rushing into right after and laying his outfit out for him on the bed. 

Ienzo’s heart stops. Right. Coronation day, how could he forget? 

Fear grips at his chest as the maids leave him alone to get changed, assuring him of Ansems arrival to help him soon. He sits down, taking a deep breath. He feels...scared, yes. But also hopeful, nervous, excited. 

Happy. 

He lets himself smile, covering it with his palm as he allows himself a few seconds to soak it all in. Then, he inhales deeply and marches off to the bedroom’s bathroom to freshen up while he waits for Ansem. 

He just about finishes up when he hears a knock on his bedroom door. 

“Ienzo? Are you decent?”

“Yes! Come in!” Ienzo calls, leaving the bathroom as Ansem steps through the double doors of his bedroom. Ansem isn’t dressed either- he's most likely waiting to do that while Ienzo is getting finished up by the stylists after this. 

Ansem sets down a tray of fruit and oats down on the bedside table, ushering Ienzo to eat while he looks over the outfit and makes a few changes. He sits down patiently, waiting for Ienzo to finish. He smiles as the young heir turns and nods at him, picking up a piece of the suit. 

“Let us get started then, shall we?” 

* * *

Ienzo has never worn a suit before. He has hardly worn a variety of clothes, actually. He sticks with his usual formal getup, and if not that, then his turtlenecks and long sleeve shirts. It’s not like he leaves the castle or has friends anyways, so he has hardly ever had a reason to care about his appearance. 

Except for now. 

He looks in the mirror as Ansem works on the cape around his shoulders, his own fearful blue eyes reflecting back at him. He feels a bit stuffy- these clothes are much too elegant for him. He never, ever imagined even being allowed to touch clothes like this before. Now here he stands, wearing them. On the day of a coronation… his coronation. It’s scary, but also exciting. The high collar is something he feels quite grateful for at least, hiding his angry red scar from any curious eyes. 

He takes a deep breath as Ansem finishes and stands in front of him to take a look at his work. They look at each other for a long, long while, until Ansem finally smiles. 

“I am so proud of you,” he whispers. 

“I still don’t feel deserving of this position,” Ienzo replies truthfully, looking down at the black polished shoes he now wore. “But I...I'm going to try my best.” 

“I believe in you. You will make a fine king.” 

Several pairs of footsteps catch their attention, making them both turn around to face the bedroom doors. Three sharp knocks sound, which immediately alerts them that it is Aeleus and the others. 

“Come in,” Ansem answers pleasantly, smile widening at the reaction they immediately get out of the three now entering the threshold. Even barely holds in a gasp, his green eyes growing wide as saucers as he takes in the sight of Ienzo standing in full prince gear. Dilan makes an expression of approval, while Aeleus’ usual hard expression softens into a much more gentle one. 

“Oh...Oh my,” Even finally utters, crossing the floor over to take a closer look. Ienzo holds back an embarrassed smile as the other two follow suit, looking Ienzo over with curious eyes. Even finally steps back a bit, nodding to himself. 

“Ienzo, you look well,” Even says at last, and a hand settles in Ienzo’s (still messy and bed-ridden) hair. Ienzo looks up, noticing the hand belonged to Dilan. Dilan smiles, and Aeleus offers a simple nod of approval. 

“I agree,” Dilan agrees, ruffling his hair. “You don’t look bad. A bit of a baby face, but we’ll see what the stylists can do to you.” 

“Master Ansem,” Even turns to the man in question. “You should go get dressed. The ceremony is in a few hours, and we are needed for some more prepping.” 

“Very well,” Ansem nods, standing up. “I shall be on my way then. I will see you at the coronation, Ienzo.” 

At the coronation, oh dear. 

“See you there,” Ienzo nods, bowing his head as Ansem turns and walks briskly out of the room. 

“The stylists will be here shortly,” Even speaks, filling in the silence immediately. “We must get going. Do not fight the hair stylists, Ienzo.” He warns, before turning and heading out of the room. Dilan snorts, following him out the door with Aeleus right on his heels. 

Ienzo scowls. “It was one time…” 

  
  


* * *

It’s time. 

Chatter fills the air as Ienzo makes his way down the corridor, nerves filling his body with every step he takes. He almost feels like backing out, even as he reaches the doors to the chapel inside the castle. 

He stops. Takes a deep breath. The guards beside him are fortunately very patient, despite them not being Dilan or Aeleus. Those two are already inside the chapel, waiting for him to step through the doors so they can walk with him to where the officials of the coronation should be standing. 

Tch. He’s not getting married or anything. Or is he? He supposes he could technically be marrying the whole Kingdom of Radiant Garden, now that he thinks of it. 

A guard clears their throat behind him, making him jump nearly three feet in the air. The group chuckles collectively as Ienzo flushes, embarrassed. 

Right, he should probably get moving then.

He steels himself, before nodding to the guards closest to him to signal he’s ready. The men offer him encouraging nods, before pulling the doors wide open. 

Ienzo’s greeted by the sight of Aeleus and Dilan standing right by each aisle of pews, each dressed in what looked to be a more traditional and ceremonial version of their usual guards uniforms. They gave him reassuring looks of their own, calming Ienzo’s nerves slightly. 

And so, despite the hitching of his breath and the eyes of civilians digging holes into his skin, Ienzo pushed forward. 

Aeleus and Dilan fell into step behind him, their shadows looming protectively over Ienzo’s smaller frame. Ienzo held his chin up high (a facade, he would love nothing more than to hide his face and skitter down the aisle) as he made his way down the royal blue carpet, catching Ansem standing at the head of the church with his hands clasped calmly behind his back. Even stood right beside him, hair tied neatly and wearing ceremonial formal attire. It looked odd, and felt odd. Everything about this just feels so very odd to Ienzo, he truly forgot that Radiant Garden was a monarchy. Now here he is, getting very clearly reminded that yes- Kings, Queens, Princes and Princesses exist in this world. And he is one of them. 

Ienzo arrives at the head of the church in no time, remembering exactly what to do after countless rehearsals in the past week. He gracefully lowers himself to his knees in front of Master Ansem, bowing down to his adoptive father. His hair doesn’t fall in front of his face for once, he can’t hide behind his bangs to avoid any embarrassment today. The long bangs are pinned back with a few blue pins, the rest of his hair pulled back with a small hair tie. He is exposed, and it is slightly anxiety inducing. 

The chapel quiets down around him, and Ansem begins to speak. 

“Dear citizens of Radiant Garden. We gather today to witness the crowning of a new King,” Ansem starts, continuing on with a pre-written and lengthy speech. Having heard this speech many times at this point, Ienzo allows himself to let his mind wander. This is it, this is the day his life changes forever. Ienzo hasn’t even been able to soak in the knowledge that he had been a prince all this time- just a mere month. He wasn’t quite looking forward to people seeing him and calling him by formal titles. He didn’t even really like being looked at on a good day. 

That, he supposes, is just going to have to be something he has to get used to. He doesn’t take his eyes off the floor (he isn’t allowed to), but he finally tunes back into Ansems voice just as the man begins finishing his speech. 

“Please Rise,” Ansem speaks, and Ienzo pulls himself up to his feet. Ansem rolls a scroll he was reading off of back into the way it was before, setting it gently on the cushion Even held beside him. He picks up a book, one filled to the brim with information about Radiant Garden and it’s secrets. “Please rest your hand on the sacred book.” 

Ienzo does as instructed, setting his left hand down on the top of the book. He raised his right hand, listening intently as Ansem began to speak. 

“Do you vow to do keep the best interests of Radiant Garden in mind throughout your rule, and listen to the voices of the people always?” 

“Always.” 

“And do you promise to protect the people of Radiant Garden, no matter the cost?” 

“Always.” 

“Please remove your hand.” 

Ienzo sighs shakily, removing his hand from the book and lowering his other. Ansem sends him a reassuring wink, and Ienzo fights to suppress a smile. Ansem turns, setting the book down on the cushion. A flash of light catches Ienzo’s eye, and his gaze zeros in on it. 

The crown. 

Ienzo tenses up, looking at Even nervously. The scientist nods subtly, his own way of offering comfort. It did soothe his nerves a little bit, though they jumped back up as Ansem approaches him with the crown. 

The crown was silver, simple and elegant instead of large and chunky. It adorns a few well placed sapphires and emeralds, the gems sparkling in the afternoon light that filtered through the stained glass windows of the chapel. It is, quite frankly, beautiful. Ienzo clenches his fists, really not feeling worthy enough to wear this. The crown was obviously quite new, designed specifically to suit Ienzo’s tastes. No doubt at Ansem’s insistence, seeing as the man was always going the extra mile to make sure Ienzo felt comfortable and safe. 

“Ienzo,” Ansem begins. “It has been an honor, getting the chance to raise you and see the young man you have become. Your intelligence and caring nature will no doubt make you one of the best of Kings and Queens to have ruled Radiant Garden thus far.” Ienzo fights back a wince. A bold statement- both of those things. Ansem didn’t get to witness him grow up, but he knew it is what the people want to hear. 

Ansems latter statement also has him feeling a bit weary- it feels like they are setting expectations for him. It feels like the people will expect him to be some wonderful King, totally original and a wondrous breath of fresh air. Ienzo does not have so much faith in himself. Another glance at Even fills him with determination. He may not live up to Ansems expectations, but damn if he isn’t going to try. It’s not an option to fail. 

“With great pride, of both myself and your people, I now declare you King Ienzo of Radiant Garden!” 

The moment the crown was set on his head, a thunderous applause erupts throughout the building. Ienzo raises his head from the slight bow, feeling his cheeks warming up at the attention and the proud looks he was receiving from the two of his guardians before him. He turns around, immediately greeted by tons of excited and trusting faces. 

He can’t help himself. 

He smiles. 

* * *

“Congratulations, Ienzo.”

Ienzo ducks his head and hides his face as he’s pulled into a tight hug, surrounded by his adoptive family moments before he has to go out and greet the guests at the party out in the square. He looks up to the person hugging him- Aeleus. He doesn’t get hugs from the guard very often, most of his physical contact came from Ansem. Ienzo couldn’t lie and say he didn’t enjoy the hug, not when it was quite the contrary. 

He pulls away after a moment, meeting Evens acid green eyes and slightly proud smile. “I’d say. You looked about ready to faint, boy. Have you had any water at all today?”

“I had some juice.”

“And when was that?”

“When I woke up.” 

“Relax Even, perhaps he was just nervous due to the coronation.” Ansem interjects, stopping Even (who looks as though he is on the brink of an aneurysm Ienzo’s careless statement) from speaking any more. “He isn’t used to all this attention.” 

“Are you calling me an introvert?” Ienzo frowns. “I socialize just fine.” 

“Falsehood,” Dilan mumbles, nudging Ienzo a bit. “If you truly believe that, then let’s have a demonstration of these so-called socializing skills.” 

“I could fire you, you know,” Ienzo will forever deny he’s pouting, even as Dilan snorts and ruffles his hair. 

“You won’t. Now get a move on, your highness.” The guard teases, and Ienzo flushes once more. He will never get used to that. Nevertheless, he turns around and braces himself for the second time that day. Aeleus and Dilan stand in front of him, pushing open the large doors. 

Loud cheers immediately fill the air, and Ienzo squints slightly against the light of the setting sun. Slowly, his vision clears, giving way to the sight of tons of people standing and clapping all around the square. He raises his hand in a shy wave, wanting to hide behind his bangs like he usually does when he’s flustered. But alas, his hair is pinned, and he can’t change that unless he wants to risk a scolding from Even 

He ventures out nervously to do some mandatory socializing, but thankfully Aeleus sticks by his side the entire time. He speaks so much that his throat begins to grow sore, his voice getting scratchy and slightly deeper throughout the night. Traditional music plays from the makeshift stage the band played at, many civilians dancing and laughing along to the tunes. 

It is lighthearted, and Ienzo appreciates that. Even as he avoids the people wanting to dance with him, even as Even catches him and forces him to learn a few basic dance steps, and even as his head begins to swim with all the overwhelming excitement buzzing through the square. He can’t find it in himself to feel bad at all. 

Eventually however, day settles down into night. The celebration dies down as children grow tired, and the band stops playing. An exhausted but peaceful atmosphere settles throughout the gathering of people, as they all find places to stand and watch as fireworks begin shooting off into the air.

Not many words are spoken between Ienzo and his family at that moment. But as he sits, cape and jacket discarded onto a nearby chair, he finds that he doesn’t mind. Tomorrow is bound to be a hectic day, another day of anxiety and self worth dilemas. A day without help from his guardian- a day where he has to be the one to make the decisions. Decisions that, like all others, will have good and bad consequences. Decisions that can be hard and frustrating. Decisions that will shape his future as the King of Radiant Garden. 

For now though, he will allow himself this one moment silence and peace. He’ll let himself be just Ienzo. Not son of Ansem the Wise, not King of Radiant Garden, and most definitely not the Cloaked Schemer. 

He will be just Ienzo. And that is fine for now. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i've never written dilan before, so i mixed in some different personalities i've seen him written in. i hope you like it! and anyone else reading, hope you like it too <3
> 
> (NOTE: i am not taking constructive criticism (or criticism of any kind) at this moment, sorry! )


End file.
